Shadow of the Season
by AlElizabeth
Summary: While the Winchesters are in between hunts Sam falls ill but instead of recovering, only gets worse. Unable to help and terrified for his brother, Dean takes Sam to Bobby's and they find out that his mysterious illness may in fact be connected with the supernatural. Can Bobby and Dean figure out what is making Sam sick and find a cure before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sam stared at his brother as he shoveled French fries into his mouth. Grimacing, Sam averted his eyes and stared at his Garden Salad.

Dean munched away happily, ignoring his brother.

The waitress approached with a pot of coffee, "Can I get you guys anything else?"

She tilted her hips and batted her eyelashes at Dean. She leaned forward as she refilled their coffee mugs so that her ample cleavage was revealed.

Sam sat back in his seat and rolled his eyes so that only Dean could see. His older brother just grinned at him.

"Do you have pie?" Dean asked the waitress and her plump, red lips turned up in a smile.

_W_

Sam sighed when Dean smirked and slipped a folded piece of paper into his jacket pocket when the pretty young waitress brought them their bill.

"What?" Dean asked as Sam slid out of the booth and made as if to leave him sitting in the diner.

Dean caught up to his brother, chuckling.

Sam's hip hit a chair on the way out and it clattered to the floor.

"Easy there, Sasquatch," Dean muttered to his brother and stared down anyone who dared gape at them.

Embarrassed, Sam righted the chair and picked up his pace.

As they exited the diner, Dean looked at his brother quizzically.

"You okay?" He asked. Sure, Sam was tall and lanky but he normally wasn't clumsy.

Sam nodded but didn't speak. He didn't tell Dean he felt like he'd been riding the Tilt-A-Whirl for the past hour.

The drive back to the motel was a short one and Sam was glad when it ended. The motel was a cheap little place called 'Dixie's' on the edge of town.

Once inside, Sam sat down on his bed with his laptop.

Dean raised an eyebrow at his younger brother, "You're a work-a-holic, ain't ya?"

Sam scowled at his brother, "Someone has to be."

Dean gave Sam a cocky smile, knowing his brother wasn't really annoyed with him.

Sam turned his gaze to his computer, pulling up a game of Solitaire as well as the browser page.

Dean began humming a Metallica song to himself as he stood in the bathroom and looked into the mirror, running a hand over his clean-shaven face and adding a little more product to his hair.

Sam stared at his older brother as he exited the bathroom and began rummaging through his duffle bag.

"What?" Dean asked, lifting an inquiring eyebrow.

Sam shrugged, "I thought we were chilling out tonight."

Dean grinned, "_You _can chill out Sammy, but I've got a hot date tonight."

Sam rolled his eyes and closed his laptop, "Not that waitress from the diner?"

"The very same," Dean assured him.

Sam wrinkled his nose, "If you like peroxide blonde and spray-on tan you go ahead."

"I can see if she has a sister," Dean joked, "Who knows, even you might get lucky!"

Sam shook his head. He went to the bathroom and filled up a plastic cup with water, drinking the cool liquid in hopes that it would settle his queasy stomach.

"Suit yourself," Dean shrugged.

Sam gripped the edge of the sink and took a couple of deep breaths. He listened as Dean sat down on one of the creaky beds and turned on the television. Sam hoped he hadn't caught food poisoning- didn't that take a few hours before it started making someone feel like shit?

"You gonna spend all day in there, princess?" Dean teased as he channel surfed.

Sam plastered a smile on his face, "Nope, all yours."

Dean raised his eyebrows and chuckled at his brother.

Sam sat down on his bed and flopped back, legs sticking out over the edge.

"Sammy? You feeling okay?" Dean asked over the noise of the television and Sam held his breath for a long moment before letting it go.

"Yeah," He mumbled, "I'm cool."

Apparently Dean was placated and he spent the next half hour laughing at an old _Three Stooges _rerun.

Sam dozed, woken every so often by a loud guffaw from his brother, but he didn't really mind. He actually felt a little better knowing that Dean was still with him.

"Don't wait up for me, honey!" Dean called when he finally slipped out the door.

Sam rolled his head to the side and saw that it was almost eight o'clock.

He groaned and turned over into a more comfortable position. He felt exhausted and decided to get some sleep before Dean came back later that night- if he did come back at all that night- and closed his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

_SPN_

Dean stopped off at the same diner the waitress- Tiffany, yeah that was her name- worked at to pick up breakfast and coffee.

He flirted a little with the girl at the counter as he waited for his order to be filled. The day was really starting to look up. It was warm, but not humid, and the sun shone brightly. The Winchesters were in-between hunts and although Dean never said no to kicking evil ass, it was nice to take a break and relax a bit.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" the counter girl asked as she set the take-out bags on the bar.

"Your number?" Dean gave the young woman a winning smile and she blushed, "And a nice, big slice of pie."

_W_

Dean wished they could stay in town for a least one more night. The barista had been a real cutie pie. Normally not the kind of girl Dean would be interested in but her sweet, school-girl demeanor had inspired him to try something different.

Maybe he'd convince Sam to hold off on their departure. They weren't in any sort of rush and it was kind of nice not to be motel-hopping every couple of days like they usually did unless they were on a case.

Dean hummed along with some happy, sappy song on the radio as he imagined having a night out with the adorable coffee shop girl. Pulling into the motel parking lot, Dean cut the engine and grabbed the take-out bags.

Unlocking the motel door, Dean plastered a grin on his face and held up the paper bags of food, "Rise and shine, Sammy!"

And promptly dropped the take-out when he saw his brother.

**1. Edited by BerserkerHellHound- you're the best!**

**2. Fanfic title is inspired by a Screaming Trees song of the same name.**

**3. Please leave a review! They mean a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Sammy!" Dean cried at the sight of his baby brother.

His younger brother was lying twisted on the floor beside his bed and for a moment Dean thought he was dead.

Dean lurched across the room and fell to his knees in front of his unmoving brother.

"Sammy, oh God," Dean reached out and brushed his sibling's bangs away from his eyes.

Dean's heart leaped into his throat when he saw that Sam's chest was rising and falling with breath.

Reaching forward, Dean heaved Sam's upper body so that his little brother's back was against his chest.

"Sammy," Dean whispered, his lips at Sam's ear, "Hey, wake up Sammy. C'mon, don't do this to me."

Sam began to stir weakly in Dean's arms and his older brother thanked their rarely-lucky stars.

"Sam?" Dean whispered at his brother, louder than before, "Can you hear me?"

"D'n?" Sam groaned and tried to turn his head to look at his brother.

"You're okay," Dean told him and raised one hand to feel Sam's brow.

Sam's skin was hot and clammy, like he had a fever, but that didn't make sense to Dean because he was sure his brother had been fine the day before.

"What-?" Sam began but Dean shushed him, hoisting his sibling up under the armpits and depositing him on the bed.

Sam struggled weakly to sit up but Dean stopped his efforts with a gentle hand on his chest, "Just stay there for a minute. I'll be right back."

Dean hurried into the motel's bathroom and grabbed a washcloth from the pile beside the sink. Turning on the water, Dean waited for a moment before it was as cold as it could possibly be before soaking the cloth and wringing it out.

Back in the main room, Sam was staring up at the ceiling confusedly, a small frown on his face.

The younger man started when Dean's face appeared in his line of vision and he gasped when his brother placed the cool washcloth on his brow.

"Leave that there a minute, Sammy," Dean instructed and picked up his brother's wrist to check his pulse.

Dean's frown grew- his brother's pulse was rapid and shallow- something was very wrong with Sam.

Thinking quickly, Dean did a mental tally of all the meds they had stuffed in their First Aid Kit and knew there wasn't a lot. Sam and Dean mostly kept Band-Aids, gauze bandages, Polysporin, needles and thread, and a couple of half-empty bottles of Aspirin and Tylenol handy in case one or both of them needed a patch-up job after a hunt.

Leaving his brother's side, Dean went over to where his duffle bag sat at the foot of his bed. He dug around for a moment until he pulled out the red and white plastic box and opened its clasps.

Dean grabbed the bottle of Tylenol and shook three gel capsules into his palm. He hoped they'd be able to bring his brother's fever down until they could get something better. He grabbed one of the cheap plastic complimentary cups from the bureau across from the beds and filled it with water from the bathroom sink before returning to his brother.

"Okay, Sammy," Dean said, helping Sam sit up, "These will make you feel better."

Sam looked blearily at his brother, as though trying to understand what Dean was saying.

Dean realized that Sam was too sick to figure out what he wanted so he pinched one of the pills between his thumb and forefinger and brought it up to his brother's mouth. Sam's glazed gaze met Dean's when the capsule touched his lips

Still looking confused, Sam opened his mouth a tiny bit and Dean managed to get the first pill in. Carefully, Dean raised the cup of water and helped his brother take a sip, making sure Sam swallowed down the medicine.

Sam's brother administered the next two pills the same way and let him drink down the rest of the water in the cup, hoping that it would help.

Once Dean was sure Sam was in no danger of choking, he settled Sam so that he lay down on the bed once more. Dean peeled back the washcloth and went to the bathroom to wet it again.

What's wrong with you Sammy? Dean thought as he laid the cloth on his brother's sweaty forehead once more. He thought that Sam might have gotten food poisoning but that didn't really make much sense; Sam had ordered a salad the day before at the diner- not a likely carrier of Salmonella- and the symptoms didn't really match up anyway.

Dean looked at his brother in sympathy as Sam groaned, the fever making him uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Sammy," Dean hushed him; "The pills should work their magic in a little while."

Dean stood and walked toward the door, stooped down and gathered up the take-out bags he had dropped and then promptly forgotten in his haste to get to his brother.

Everything had been placed in Styrofoam containers so aside from being a little jumbled around, the food was still edible.

Dean sat down on his bed and pulled his breakfast out- a breakfast sandwich made of French toast with bacon, cheese, a fried egg and ketchup- and took a large bite. Normally Dean would have closed his eyes in pleasure, maybe even made exaggerated chewing noises just to annoy his brother but now Dean barely tasted the food. He kept his gaze locked on his brother as he wolfed down the lukewarm sandwich.

All thoughts of spending some quality time with the little barista from the diner flew from Dean's mind as he watched his brother fidget and whimper on the bed.

Once Sam was calm enough Dean would go out and get some much needed supplies that would help with the flu- that was the only thing that Dean could imagine Sam had picked up- and prepare for a difficult few days of nursing his younger brother back to health.

**1. Edited by BerserkerHellHound- Thanks Sis!**

**2. Thanks to d767468, BranchSuper, SPN Mum, CandyCakes, JustAnotherSensitiveArtist, maxandkiz, sammynanci, Samstruck, L.A.H.H, Lucydolly22, Faye, missingmikey, AlxM, Kirabaros, RainbowBetty, Serenityhimesheppard, emebalia, and SpanaHana for reviewing.**

**3. Thanks to everyone who alerted/favourited.**

**4. Please leave a review! They're a warm hug on a cold day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Dean practically ran down the aisles of the little convenience store as he grabbed bottles of Ginger Ale and cough syrup, boxes of Kleenex and antihistamines. He didn't like leaving Sam alone for too long when he was sick and dropped his armload of purchases onto the counter, startling the middle-aged man at the register.

"Sick kid at home?" The guy asked as he rang through a box of chicken noodle soup.

Dean didn't even smirk. Sam was sick and that was no laughing matter.

"Total comes to twenty dollars and seventy-five cents," Dean, distracted with worry over Sam, fished thirty bucks from his wallet and handed it over.

"Keep the change," Dean muttered as the cashier peered at him quizzically.

Dean disregarded the posted speed limits as he raced back to the motel. The only thing on his mind was the sight of his baby brother lying shivering on the bed, feverish and whimpering in pain.

Arms full of groceries, Dean nearly kicked the motel room door open in his haste. Sam was exactly as his older brother had left him, lying underneath a mountain of blankets and looking much too pale.

Dean dumped the groceries onto the table in the tiny kitchenette and was immediately at his brother's side, checking his temperature.

Sam's eyes opened to slits when he felt a cool hand on his brow. Pulling his dry lips apart, he tried to speak but was shushed by his sibling.

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean crooned, "I'm here now."

Dean frowned, his brother still felt far too hot and he immediately worried about dehydration.

Leaving his brother's side for a moment, Dean rummaged in the grocery bag until he found the box of Ginger Ale. Tearing open the cardboard, Dean grabbed a can and popped open the tab.

Helping his sibling to sit up against the bed's headboard, Dean brought the can of soda to his brother's parched lips.

Sam leaned forward slightly; his eyes open halfway and glazed, and sipped at the beverage his brother carefully held for him.

Sam choked on the fizzy liquid, some of it running down his chin and he groaned with discomfort.

"Sorry, Sammy," Dean set the can of soda aside and wiped his brother's face with his blanket.

Dean knew he needed to bring Sam's fever down but he wasn't sure how his brother was going to be able to swallow the medicine if he couldn't keep down some soda.

Thinking quickly, he went into the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel and soaked it under the tap with cold water.

Wringing out as much of the excess liquid as he could, Dean returned to his brother and laid the cloth over Sam's head, dampening his hair and hopefully cooling him down.

Dean almost smiled when Sam sighed, closing his eyes and seemed to relax for the first time since Dean had found him that morning.

"Why don't you lie down for a bit?" Dean suggested and assisted his brother in settling down on his back on the bed.

Dean went to the table and begun unpacking the rest of the things he had bought. He set a box of Kleenex on the nightstand beside the Ginger Ale and put the rest of the supplies in the cupboard of the room's small kitchenette.

Deciding all he could do was keep an eye on his brother's temperature- keep the towel cool- and periodically have him drink some of the soda, Dean sat down on his own bed and turned on the television.

_W_

Two hours later Sam's fever was still high and Dean was beginning to grow concerned. Sam had managed a few sips of the Ginger Ale- now flat- but all attempts to swallow some gel capsules of cold and flu medicine had been in vain.

Wringing the towel out for the nth time, Dean laid it gently on his brother's brow.

When Sam got sick he _really _got sick and would be miserable for four or five days before bouncing back like nothing had happened. But this was different, Dean could sense it. This illness had taken hold of Sam so fast, too fast for Dean's liking and the fever seemed to have dug in deep.

A groan from Sam's bed turned Dean's attention to his sibling. Sam had rolled over onto his side and was trying to sit up.

Immediately, Dean was beside his brother, helping him. Once Sam was sitting he ducked his head down so that it was nearly between his knees.

Dean rubbed his brother's back comfortingly and murmured soothing words.

"You'll feel better soon, Sammy," Dean told his brother, hoping that what he said was the truth.

Dean felt bad that his brother was so sick, especially when he'd spent the night before in the company of some waitress and hadn't thought anything of leaving Sam alone, and wished he'd just decided to hang out like his younger sibling had suggested.

Now Dean planned to make it up to his brother. Dean wouldn't leave Sam alone again except if it was an emergency. After the trip to the convenience store, Dean was sure he had enough medicine and soup and tissues to last at least a week. Since Sam had been little, Dean had always taken care of his brother whenever he wasn't feeling well, and he had become quite good at it, knowing exactly what Sam needed even before the kid himself knew, sometimes.

Dean helped his brother straighten up and placed a hand against his hot, clammy brow.

"What some more Ginger Ale, Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head, his eyes slipping closed.

Dean sighed and helped his brother lay down again- Sam falling asleep before his head hit the pillow- and stood up, feeling helpless. Dean rubbed a hand over his face and glanced at the wall clock.

Dean knew the dangers of a high fever- especially one that lasted for hours- and wondered if he should take his brother to a hospital.

No, Dean didn't want to do that. Sam hated hospitals and they wouldn't be able to stay for an extended period of time anyway lest they were found out for insurance fraud.

Heaving a sigh, Dean made a deal with himself that if Sam's fever wasn't lower by the same time the next day, he'd take him to the nearest hospital.

**Author's Note:**

**1. Edited by BerserkerHellHound.**

**2. Thanks to Samstruck, sammynanci, sprincess23, LeighAnnWallace, RainbowBetty, mb64, Lucydolly22, L.A.H.H, SPN Mum, emebalia, BranchSuper, and 2012summerstar for reviewing.**

**3. Thanks to everyone who alerted/favourited/followed.**

**4. Please review! They make me smile!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dean sat at the kitchenette's tiny table, wolfing down his Chinese noodles- delivered to the room because there was no way he was leaving his brother alone again- while keeping an eye on Sam. His younger brother's fever had gone down a few degrees- thank God- but not enough to make Dean completely relaxed just yet. Sam was still shivering under three motel blankets- one of which came from Dean's bed- with nothing in his stomach but a few mouthfuls worth of Ginger Ale.

Tossing the empty Styrofoam container into the trashcan, Dean went to his brother's side, deciding that he should try and get Sam to at least drink some more soda.

"Hey Sammy," Dean spoke quietly and laid a hand on his brother's brow, frowning a little at the heat still pouring off the younger man in waves.

Sam stirred at the sound of his brother's voice and opened his eyes halfway.

"D'n?" Sam breathed and Dean squeezed his brother's hand.

"I'm right here, Sammy," he smiled when Sam's grip tightened on his fingers.

"Hmmm," Sam hummed and began to close his eyes again.

"Hold that thought Sam," Dean said quickly before his sibling could slip into unconsciousness again, "Feeling up to having some Ginger Ale?"

Sam shook his head wearily, sliding down the headboard but Dean wasn't going to take no for an answer. He wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders and brought the can of soda to Sam's dry lips.

"Just drink a little bit," Dean murmured and watched attentively as his brother took a sip of the Ginger Ale.

Dean sighed and brushed some hair back from his brother's forehead, checking Sam's temperature as he did so.

"D-D'n?" Sam stammered, teeth chattering, "…Mmmm c-cold."

Dean frowned, "I know you are, Sammy."

He looked around the small motel room, trying to see if there were any more extra blankets. There were none.

Maybe he'd call the front desk and ask for some more, Dean decided, knowing that it didn't really matter how many blankets he piled on top of his brother, the fever would still give him the chills.

Dean managed to get Sam to gulp down another mouthful of Ginger Ale before he stood and moved to the room's heating and cooling unit. Although it was the middle of summer and the room was already fairly warm, Dean cranked the heat all the way up and listened for a moment as the A/C chugged away as it pumped hot air into the room.

Sam watched his brother blearily until Dean helped him lay back down and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

Dean smiled at his brother and wished he could do something more to help ease Sam's discomfort.

Rubbing his face with both hands, the eldest Winchester peered around the shabby motel room.

Dean wasn't sure what to do. He had to get his brother's fever down somehow and the last thing he wanted to do was take Sam to a hospital.

Suddenly Dean remembered something he'd seen on an episode of _Dr. Sexy_- some cute co-ed had come in with a raging fever that needed to be broken immediately and the show's namesake had dramatically deposited the ailing girl into one of the hospital's industrial sized bathtubs full of ice water- that might just work for his brother. Although not the best TV show to copy medical practices from, Dean was sure that it had _some _credibility.

Risking leaving Sam alone, Dean grabbed the rather small ice bucket from their motel room and ran down to the outside alcove where the ice machine was.

Dean slammed his fist onto the button and the dispenser growled unhappily as it coughed out enough ice to fill his bucket. Looking down at the measly amount of ice, Dean realized it would take him at least a half-dozen trips to fill the motel bathtub.

Screw this, Dean thought and suddenly his eyes lit upon a large blue bucket sitting beside one of the vending machines that shared the alcove.

Grabbing the pail, Dean dumped his bucket of ice into it and held it up with one hand as he hammered on the button to coax more ice from the temperamental machine.

Sprinting back to the motel room, Dean dumped the bucket of ice into the bathtub, jammed the stopper into the drain and turned the tap to its coldest setting.

As chilly water gurgled into the tub, the ice cubes began to float around and Dean was reminded of a party he'd been to in high school where some kid had used his bathtub as a giant bowl for some God-awful concoction of booze he called 'punch'. Dean remembered seeing some of the partygoers using ladles (no doubt from the kitchen) to scoop the alcohol into plastic cups and was glad he was sticking to beer that night.

"_Deee'n_," Sam's thin, weak voice brought his brother back to the present and Dean quickly turned the water off and went to his sibling's side.

"You're not going to like this part very much, Sammy," Dean told his brother as he began pulling Sam's socks off, "But it will help. I promise."

Sam lifted his head and peered blearily at his brother as Dean unbuttoned his jeans and began to tugging them off.

"Ain't got nothing I haven't seen before," Dean continued up a steady stream of chatter as he dumped his brother's pants into a pile at the end of the bed and began helping him sit up so he could remove his shirt.

"D'n… c'cold," Sam whispered and his brother nodded as he carefully maneuvered Sam's arms from the sleeves of his shirt.

"How can you be cold, little bro? It's a freakin' sauna in here!" Dean dropped Sam's plaid button-up shirt off the side of the bed and began to work on getting his t-shirt off.

Once Sam was clad only in his boxers, Dean pulled him into a standing position. The younger man swayed dangerously on his feet so Dean slid a supporting arm under his shoulders and began to shuffle toward the open bathroom doorway.

"You're almost there Sammy," Dean encouraged his brother as they moved at a snail's pace, "Keep going."

Sam stopped as soon as his feet touched the yellowed linoleum floor of the bathroom.

"C'mon Sammy," Dean shuffled forward, giving his sibling no choice but to follow.

Dean imagined that Sam's expression turned dubious once he saw the tub full of water and ice. Dean wasn't going to let his brother stop now though. With some pulling and cajoling, Dean finally got his brother to the side of the bathtub.

The older Winchester held his brother's elbows securely as Sam lifted one foot and set it in the bathtub.

Sam's eyes widened in shock and he immediately lifted his foot out of the water again. He wrapped his long-fingered hands around his brother's forearms and tried to use the leverage to get his leg over the rim of the tub.

"I don't think so, Sam," Dean said, "You've gotta sit down."

"C-cold… De- D'n," Sam whimpered and his eyes grew round and wet.

"Not going to work on me this time," Dean stared at the tiled wall over his brother's head to avoid looking into his 'puppy-eyes'.

"Pl-ple-please," Sam begged and although Dean's heart crawled up into his throat he shook his head.

"Put your foot back down," Dean commanded in his most authoritative voice and Sam slowly complied.

"Okay, now lift your other foot," Dean instructed and his brother's grip on his arms tightened until he winced, "I won't let you fall."

Sam began shivering and goosebumps appeared on his exposed skin as he stood rigid in the bathtub, reluctant to move any further.

"Sammy, c'mon, this will make you feel better," Dean practically begged his younger brother, "I promise."

Dean wasn't sure how much longer his brother would be able to stay on his own two feet and he really didn't want Sam to collapse; he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep him from falling.

Slowly Sam began to sit down- Dean keeping a tight grip on his elbows to prevent him from going down too fast- with a sad, defeated look on his pale face.

Dean planted his butt on the closed toilet lid as Sam sat facing the tub's faucet. The younger man shook visibly and Dean frowned when his brother practically glared at him through red-rimmed eyes.

Dean did feel like a bit of a dick but if this brought down Sam's fever, his brother's disapproving looks would be worth it.

Dean kept an eye on the clock- not sure exactly how long his brother would need to be in the ice bath- as he kept track of the time and kept up a continual stream of talk to try and distract his little brother as much as possible.

**Author's Note:**

**1. Edited by BerserkerHellHound.**

**2. Thanks to mb64, Samstruck, L.A.H.H, SPN Mum, Priya723, AshleyMarie84, murphy9202, emebalia, LeighAnnWallace, BranchSuper, and TeamEtharahRules for reviewing.**

**3. Thanks to everyone who alerted/favourited/followed.**

**4. Please review! They are better than chocolate!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sam didn't look any better, in Dean's opinion. He sat hunched over on his bed, wearing an old blue t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. His damp hair hung in his eyes and his arms were wrapped around his middle as he shivered. He looked miserable.

Dean was relieved, however, that when he checked Sam's temperature, it was a few degrees lower than it had been earlier. Dean would have liked to see the ice bath break the fever altogether but he would take what he could get.

Taking advantage of having Sam fully awake and focused, Dean gave his brother some of the cold and flu medicine he'd bought and even made his brother some soup.

"You know you'll be sick if you take those meds on an empty stomach," Dean told his brother when Sam mumbled that he wasn't hungry.

Sam couldn't argue with that logic and obediently ate half the chicken noodle soup before his eyes started to droop.

"Nap time already?" Dean joked with his brother as he helped Sam lay down in bed and covered him with the duvet and extra blankets.

Soon Sam was fast asleep and Dean was left with nothing to do but watch mindless television until he woke up again.

The older Winchester jumped, startled, when his cell phone vibrated in his jeans' pocket.

Pulling his phone out and checking the caller ID, Dean was relieved to see that it was Bobby.

"Hey," he greeted the older hunter.

"You boys up to taking another case? There's been a rash of unusual suicides down in Phoenix that could-" Bobby informed Dean and the younger man frowned, interrupting his friend before he could finish.

"We're not that far from Arizona but Sam's picked up some sort of flu bug," Dean explained, "Is there anyone else you can call?"

"I suppose so," Bobby grumbled, "How long has Sam been sick?'

Dean scratched the back of his head, "Only a couple of days but he has one mean fever, he's barely able to get out of bed."

"You're not holed-up in some shit-stain of a motel are you?" Bobby asked so crudely that even Dean cringed.

"Ah, no, of course not," Dean answered, not really lying- the place wasn't _that _bad.

"Listen, I'll call someone else to take the case in Arizona if you come up to my place," Bobby bargained; he already planned to call another hunter now that he'd learned that Sam was ill.

Dean sighed, "It's just the flu, Bobby, not the bubonic plague."

The older man didn't laugh.

"Sam's just gonna be miserable and clingy for the next few days until this runs its course," Dean continued.

He appreciated the veteran hunter's concern but really, they didn't need to run to Bobby every time they had a booboo.

"At least you can stay at my place for free," Bobby enticed and Dean grimaced, thinking about the extra cash he'd have to dish out to stay in their room while Sam was sick.

"All right, old man, you win," Dean acquiesced.

"Didn't put up much of a fight," Bobby snickered.

"Yeah, yeah," the younger man grumbled good-naturedly, "just have a couple of beers on ice for when we arrive."

"Just take care of your brother," Bobby rumbled.

"Don't I always?" Dean replied, "We should be a few hours, I'll call when we're close."

"Look forward to it," Bobby told Dean and hung up the phone.

Dean slipped his cell back into its pocket and peered carefully at his unconscious sibling. Sam would be okay for the ten or so minutes it would take for him to walk down to the office and check out.

Quietly making his way to the door and slipping outside, Dean sighed tiredly. He wiped a hand over his face and trotted down the sidewalk toward the Office. Although the day was warm, Dean shivered and hoped he wasn't coming down with whatever Sam had managed to catch. Reaching the small, humid office, Dean waited in line behind a guest checking in, a middle-aged man who was wearing khaki shorts that showed off legs as white as a fish belly and black socks up to the middle of his calves; a blue and green Hawaiian style shirt and sunglasses completed the ensemble. Dean tried his hardest not to smirk as the man walked past him.

"Checking out?" the woman at the counter asked. Dean thought she most resembled a walrus. Large and shapeless, the woman had beady eyes and steel grey hair. A lit cigarette dangled out from a mouth smeared in bright pink lipstick.

"Yeah," Dean muttered and waited impatiently for the transaction to be completed.

The woman took a drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke in Dean's face, "Have a good day."

Scrunching his nose against the acrid smoke, Dean nodded, "You too."

Returning to the room quickly, Dean smiled when he opened the door and saw that Sam was exactly as he'd left him.

Packing their belongings back into their duffel bags, Dean shot glances at his brother, hoping that Sam would wake up. It was going to one hell of a feat to try and get his brother's unconscious 6'4" frame into the Impala if Sam refused to leave Dream Land.

Once the luggage was stowed away safely in the Impala's trunk Dean returned to the room and his present problem. Sam looked so peaceful asleep on the questionable bed sheets that Dean almost didn't have the heart to wake him.

Uh huh, like I'm going to try lugging that Sasquatch out to the car, Dean thought and gave his brother's shoulder a gentle shake.

"Sammy? Hey, think you can wake up for me?"

Sam's green eyes opened to slits and Dean could see how glassy they already were. He gave his brother's shoulder a more vigorous shake and Sam groaned weakly.

"C'mon Sammy," Dean cajoled, "Up and at 'em!"

Sam brushed Dean's hand off his shoulder but sat up, slumping forward slightly.

Dean smiled when his sibling looked up at him expectantly.

"You only have to walk as far as the Impala, okay?"

Sam's head dipped down in what Dean took to be a nod, "Kay."

Dean helped his brother stand, Sam swaying dangerously for a moment before steadying.

"You okay?" Dean asked, not wanting his brother to face-plant on the asphalt

"Mmmmhmmm," Sam confirmed and Dean led him out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

It didn't take long for Dean to get Sam settled into the front passenger's seat; his brother sleeping soundly even before he put the key in the ignition.

Turning the radio on quietly, Dean pulled out of the parking lot, smiling when Led Zeppelin's 'Dazed and Confused' came on.

_W_

Dean was singing along to 'Honky Tonk Woman' when Sam began to shake.

It wasn't just little shivers either. It was more like seizures as far as Dean could tell. Startled and terrified, Dean quickly pulled onto the side of the road, ignoring the blaring of horns as irate drivers passed the Impala.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean cried his brother's name fearfully as his muscles continue to spasm.

"Shit," Dean swore and grabbed at Sam's shoulder, "C'mon man, don't do this!"

Sam took no heed of his older brother and slumped, the seatbelt across his chest preventing him from falling forward any further, his limbs twitching.

"Sam?" Dean pushed his brother back up and peered worriedly into his face. Sam's eyes were closed and his mouth was slack, slightly open.

What the fuck just happened? Dean wondered. A regular flu bug doesn't make someone have grand mal seizures!

Dean's confusion turned to alarm when he noticed how pale his brother's face was and how blue his lips were.

"Oh no," Dean gasped as though he suddenly couldn't breathe either, "No, no, c'mon Sammy. Wake up!"

Unbuckling his brother, Dean grabbed hold of Sam's shirt and tugged him across the bench seat and onto the gravel shoulder of the road.

Once his brother was on the ground, Dean tried to rouse Sam again, shaking his shoulder.

"C'mon Sammy, c'mon!" Dean begged, his eyes watching his brother's face frantically as Sam's skin began to slowly turn grey.

"Shit," Dean muttered and wiped a hand over his eyes before tipping his sibling's head back.

Dean looked up, startled, when he heard a car door slam and feet crunching over hard-packed gravel towards him. An older man was looked down at him with a shocked expression.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked. Behind him, Dean spied a red minivan and a white-haired woman- the man's wife- watching grimly from the passenger's seat.

"Call an ambulance," Dean instructed and turned to his brother. Although taking Sam to a hospital had been the last thing he'd wanted to do; now it looked like there wasn't much of a choice.

Ignoring the fact that his brother might have the flu, Dean leaned down, pinched Sam's nose closed and quickly breathed into his mouth. After watching his brother's still lungs rise, Dean pressed down on his brother's chest in quick succession before repeating the process.

Dean was sweating and his arms were aching by the time he heard the wail of sirens. Sam didn't look any better and his brother began to panic.

"Damn it, Sammy," Dean cursed and sat back on his heels. The older couple was still there; the man hovering uselessly while his wife remained in the van.

Dean grabbed his brother's pale face in his hands, "Sammy! Wake up! Please!"

**Author's Note:**

**1. Thanks to BranchSuper, reannablue, Cdw43, london'slonelyhearts, cold kagome, Priya723, CIAKat, SPN Mum, mb64, DianaLadris802, Samstruck, L.A.H.H, sarah, , MysteryMadchen, Sparkiebunny and TeamEtharaRules for reviewing.**

**2. Thanks to everyone who alerted/favourited/followed.**

**3. Reviews are love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Bobby Singer ran into the hospital's Emergency entrance, nearly colliding with a patient hobbling slowly outside as he did so.

The grizzled hunter scanned the family members sitting worriedly in the waiting room before spying Dean in the far corner, his face a mask of fear and guilt.

"Dean!" Bobby called breathlessly and the younger man stood to meet him.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Bobby asked and sat down in a green plastic chair beside the anxious brother.

Dean shook his head sadly.

"It just happened so quickly, Bobby," he muttered, "He was fine… well, not fine but you know… and then he started having a fit and he wasn't breathing and… and…"

Dean looked up at his friend with red-rimmed eyes and Bobby quietly slipped an arm around the young man's shoulders.

As soon as Bobby had finished hearing Dean's terrified message on his answering machine he had driven to the hospital the younger hunter had indicated with all-speed.

Whatever bug Sam had managed to pick up, it was a bad one.

Bobby wasn't all that surprised that the youngest Winchester had ended up in the hospital but that didn't mean he wasn't trouble by the unexpected turn of events. How did a flu end in an ambulance ride to Emergency?

"You sure it's a bug? You didn't piss off any witches or anything recently?" he asked Dean and the younger hunter shook his head.

"I couldn't get his fever to go down," he told Bobby, "I tried really hard but it never broke… He barely ate anything…"

The veteran hunter nodded. Dean had not said as much on the phone, only telling Bobby that Sam had had some kind of seizure and was en route to the nearest hospital but the grizzled hunter knew the Winchesters well enough to know how things were when the youngest was ill.

_W_

Bobby watched as Dean paced the floor in front of him. Three hours had passed since the grizzled hunter had arrived at the hospital and no doctor had made an appearance.

Dean was growing more and more anxious and Bobby knew it was only a matter of time before he rushed through the swinging doors labeled 'Staff Only' and tried to intimidate a doctor into giving him an update on Sam.

"You want some coffee from the cafeteria?" the older hunter suggested, knowing that caffeine probably wouldn't be good for Dean while he was almost frantic with worry but thought 'to hell with it' the kid looked like he could use a drink and since booze weren't allow in the hospital coffee would have to do.

But Dean shook his head. He raised his hands and rubbed his face.

"When was the last time you slept?" Bobby asked concernedly.

Dean shrugged, "Couple of days ago."

Bobby sighed and looked toward the swinging doors, hoping that a doctor would see them soon.

_SPN_

Dr. Munroe sighed tiredly as she walked down the mint-green hallway towards the Emergency waiting room.

Her newest patient, Samuel Winchester, was not doing well and she always hated to be the bearer of bad news.

Stepping into the waiting room, Dr. Munroe took in the half-dozen anxious families and called out, "Family of Samuel Winchester?"

A burly man wearing a stained tan vest and baseball cap stood and a young man- probably in his late twenties to early thirties- looked up from where he seemed to be pacing the small waiting area.

Dr. Munroe held out her hand to shake theirs as they approached.

"Is Sammy going to be okay?" the young man asked; his hazel eyes filled with worry.

"We don't know that yet," Dr. Munroe said vaguely, "Right now we're just trying to get his fever down."

The older man- who identified himself as Bobby Singer, the boys' uncle- nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, seeming to realize the gravity of the situation.

The younger man- Dean, Sam's older brother- didn't look happy already and Dr. Munroe just knew he was going to be trouble.

"How can you not know?" he asked angrily, "You're a doctor!"

"We won't know anything until Samuel wakes up," Dr. Munroe explained.

If he wakes up, she thought to herself.

Dean seemed to know what the doctor was thinking and his face paled, "Can we… we can see him, right?"

Dr. Munroe frowned, "Your brother's been moved to the ICU for testing. You told the paramedics that you don't know how he became ill?"

Dean nodded, "He was fine just a few days ago. Then out of nowhere he's got this raging fever that won't break."

"I'm going to have to ask you some more questions to rule out some causes for the fever," Dr. Munroe told the young man, "If you'll follow me?"

Dean went first, walking right behind the doctor and she could almost feel his eyes burning twin holes into the back of her white coat.

Dr. Munroe stepped into an empty exam room and closed the door.

"When can I see Sam?" Dean asked again as soon as the doctor turned to face him and his uncle.

"We need to determine that the fever is not the cause of anything infectious," Dr. Munroe explained, "Until then, only the nurses and I will be allowed into your brother's room. I'm sorry but it is for the safety of everyone."

"But if Sam's got some infection," Dean argued, his hazel eyes darkening, "Couldn't I be sick too? I've been taking care of him the past two days and I gave him mouth-to-mouth when he stopped breathing after that seizure!"

Dr. Munroe opened her mouth to speak but Bobby Singer beat her to it.

"Dean," the burly man growled warningly and although the younger man glared at the doctor, he said no more.

"I understand that you might not know the answer to all these questions but do your best," Dr. Munroe said in a kindly tone, "The more we know about Samuel, the closer we'll come to finding out what caused the fever and be able to help him."

"Sam," Dean almost growled.

Dr. Munroe's brow furrowed, "Pardon me?"

"It's Sam," Dean explained irritably, "Not Samuel."

"Sam," the doctor corrected herself, "Alright, when did the fever start?"

Dean sighed in exasperation, "Two days ago."

The doctor wrote that down on the clipboard she had brought with her, "Daytime or night?"

"Uh… I'm not sure… I found him in the morning after I… picked up breakfast," Dean answered, slightly uncomfortable and the doctor caught Bobby glance at the young man from the corner of his eye.

"I guess he got really sick in the middle of the night," Dean finished, a slightly ashamed look on his face.

And where were you? Dr. Munroe thought but kept the rude question to herself.

"Besides the seizure, what other symptoms occurred?" she continued.

"He could barely keep his eyes open, like all he wanted to do was sleep," Dean began, looking haggard as he no doubt went through the events of the past two days in his head to recall every detail of his brother's illness, "Said he was really cold… uh… hardly at anything… I tried to get him to drink some Ginger Ale but he couldn't… he was really weak too…"

"Any vomiting? Coughing? Sneezing?" Dr. Munroe asked and Dean shook his head.

"Are all of Sam's vaccinations up to date?" she asked and after a pause, Dean affirmed that they were.

The questioning continued. Dr. Munroe found out that the brothers were on a road trip across the States- but had not been to any international locations- and that, as far as Dean knew, no one around them had been sick. Dean didn't bat an eyelash when the doctor asked if his brother had ever taken (or was currently taking) illicit drugs or if he was on any medications. Dean almost laughed when he was asked if Sam had been around any animals recently but quickly sobered up after Bobby glared at him and answerer in the negative. Sam had had no recent surgeries or other illnesses, he had no relevant allergies. When Dr. Munroe asked about Sam's sexual history Dean commented that even priests had more sex than his brother, than an odd expression crossed his face and he confirmed that as far as he knew, Sam had had no sexual relations with anyone for a while.

Dr. Munroe deflated somewhat. There had been nothing in Dean's answers that pointed to what was causing Sam's fever.

"As soon as Sam wakes up I would like to perform some tests but I feel it's necessary to do some tests right away," Dr. Munroe told the two men and Bobby nodded, "Whatever you need to do, Doc."

"Thank you," she said, "I'm going to have a blood test run and hopefully that will give us some answers."

"Doctor," Dean said cautiously, "Sam's fever was pretty high… and well… he's going to be okay when he wakes up, right? I mean… he'll uh…"

Dr. Munroe felt her heart go out to the young man. A high fever that ran for long periods of time could cause serious damage, serious brain damage if left unchecked. Sam's fever had been 105.8 Fahrenheit

"We won't know until he wakes up," she confessed, hoping that the young man would be alright but knowing that there was a very high chance that something would be wrong.

Dean nodded resignedly.

"If you'll excuse me," Dr. Munroe said, "I'd like to get that blood test sent to the lab as soon as possible."

"Yeah," Dean muttered somewhat despondently, worried about his brother.

The doctor took her leave and walked down to the ICU, intent on finding out the cause of her young patient's illness.

_SPN_

Dean and Bobby returned to the waiting room. There was nothing more they could do until Sam woke up.

Dean hoped that his brother would be alright upon waking but the doctor hadn't sounded all too confident.

Dean was terrified that the fever would fry his brother's brain and Sam wouldn't remember how to walk or talk, wouldn't remember how to feed himself, would forget who he was…

The eldest Winchester put his head in his hands, leaning forward in the uncomfortable plastic chair. He felt Bobby's hand on his back, seeming to know exactly what he was thinking.

"We'll get through it, son," Bobby murmured, "We always do."

Dean nodded but he didn't feel very positive. He couldn't help feeling guilty. He should have stayed with his brother when Sam had asked him to. He shouldn't have gone out for a one-night stand with some ditzy waitress. He should have taken Sam to the hospital sooner.

Now, because of his negligence, Sam could be serious hurt. Because Dean hadn't been thinking, Sam could be the one to pay the price.

**Author's Note:**

**1. Thanks to reannablue, AshleyMarie84, Sparkiebunny, mandancie, cold kagome, livi, L.A.H.H, Mutilated Pancake, Jeanny, , Alex, emebalia, belleblack101, sammynanci, doyleshuny, BranchSuper, SPN Mum, and Olive-Pizza for reviewing.**

**2. Thanks to everyone who alerted, followed or favourited.**

**3. Please leave a review and I'll promise to update more quickly. **


End file.
